Oddział do zadań specjalnych
|image =Oddzialdozadanspecjalnych.png |game1 =Fallout 3 |require1 =Zdobądź 10 raportów wywiadu |ranks1 =1 |benefit1 =+3 to Nauki, Broni Palnej, i Otwierania zamków |baseid1 =xx00BF70 }} jest profitem w grze Fallout 3 w dodatku Operacja Anchorage. Jak zdobyć? Podczas Symulacji Odzyskania Anchorage na swojej drodze natkniesz się na walizki nazwane "Dane wywiadowcze". Aktywując je dostajesz wiadomość z gratulacjami dla ciebie, ponieważ znalazłeś dane wywiadu. W sumie jest 10 walizek, większość za "Łatwo" i "Bardzo Łatwo" zamkniętymi drzwiami. Walizki te dość łatwo znaleźć, ponieważ symulacja jest dosyć liniowa. Tak jak wszystkie przedmioty do podniesienia w symulacji, walizki także wydają charakterystyczny dźwięk. Jeżeli uda ci się odnaleźć wszystkie 10 walizek do końca symulacji, generał Chase osobiście pogratuluje ci znalezienia wszystkich walizek. Ważne jest aby zdobyć wszystkie walizki podczas zadania Działa Anchorage, nie będziesz miał możliwości powrotu i nie zdobędziesz profitu. Profit podwyższa poziom umiejętności Nauki, Broni Palnej, oraz Otwierania Zamków o 3 punkty każdy. Kiedy już ukończysz symulację, w twoim Pip-Boy 3000 pojawi się wiadomość: "Udało ci się znaleźć komplet danych wywiadowczych na temat Operacji Anchorage. Dobra robota, żołnierzu!" (ang "You've recovered all of the hidden intel from Operation: Anchorage. Good work, soldier!"). Lokalizacje walizek }} 1. Zaraz po tym jak Sierżant Benjamin Montgomery wyjdzie z szybu wentylacyjnego i wyjściu na zewnątrz, przejdziesz po wielkiej stalowej rurze łączącej dwie góry. Po drugiej stronie rury znajdziesz bunkier, a w nim zamknięte drzwi. W środku znajduje się teczka z wywiadem, pod biurkiem. Montgomery wtrąci komentarz podczas przechodzenia po rurze: ("And here I thought I was the one with a death wish!") to jest (z ang. A myślałem, że to ja pragnę śmierci!). 2. Zaraz po komentarzu Montgomery'ego o tym że nie chce już więcej widzieć podobnych przejść (I doesn't want to see another catwalk again), powinieneś właśnie dojść do mostu na linach. Zaraz za tym mostem powinieneś znaleźć zamknięte drzwi prowadzące do środka klifu. W pomieszczeniu znajduje się kolejna teczka wywiadu. 3. Podczas wkraczanie do artillery outpost, Wejdź na schody znajdujące się na przeciwko Ciebie. Powinien znajdować się tam strażnik który wspina się po schodach kiedy ty wkroczysz na posterunek. Wejdziesz do pokoju z Chińskim Karabinem Szturmowym na pudle za przewróconym stołem. Kieruj się na wschód do korytarza, zaraz po tym jak skręcisz za rogiem, po twojej lewej (zachód) stronie będą drzwi. W środku znajduje się kolejna teczka. 4. Kiedy Montgomery powie swój komentarz na temat czołgów typu Chimera, będziesz na klifie, z urwiskiem po prawej stronie. Niedługo wkroczysz do pokoju z drzwiami po twojej zachodniej stronie. Jest tam terminal, oraz stół z przydatnymi przedmiotami. Teczka znajduje się na biurku zaraz za tymi drzwiami. Jeżeli dotarłeś na schody, zaszedłeś za daleko. Drzwi są dokładnie za tobą. *To jest punkt w którym musisz posiadać pierwszą grupę 4 walizek. Jeżeli podkładasz ładunki pod działa i nie masz 4 walizek, to ominąłeś którąś i niestety nie możesz po nią wrócić. 5. Następna walizka jest w miasteczku górniczym (ang. Mining Town), które znajduje się na drodze do Posterunku nasłuchowego (ang. Listening Post). Zaraz po tym jak przekroczysz tory kolejowe pojawią się metalowe kontenery po twojej lewej (ze snajperem na szczycie), oraz okop po prawej stronie na małym klifie, a tam Chinese Launcher. Kiedy wejdziesz po schodach na ten klif natkniesz się na ruiny budynku z paroma drewnianymi skrzynkami w środku. Skrzynki znajdujące się po lewej (wschód) mają amunicję oraz materiały wybuchowe na szczycie. Skrzynki po prawej (zachód) mają na szczycie teczkę wywiadu. 6. W środku posterunku nasłuchu znajdziesz się w pomieszczeniu z metalowymi schodami. Pod nimi znajduje się półka z teczką na niej. Jeżeli wejdziesz po schodach na górę, powinieneś zobaczyć 3 wiatraki na południowej ścianie. Zejdź schodami na dół i zobacz co jest pod nimi. 7. W drodze do zajezdni czołgów typu Chimera (ang. Chimera Depot), będziesz miał szansę na zaatakowanie obozu chińskiego, na mapie: Chinese Forward Camp Delta. W obozie znajdziesz kolejną teczkę wywiadu. 8. Zaraz po wejściu do zajezdni czołgów chimera zobaczysz zepsuty czołg pod dźwigiem, oraz jeden patrolujące czołg typu Chimera, skręć w lewo. Walizka jest w środku prowizorycznego budynku na stole obok CB Radia. 9. W drodze na Pole pulsacyjne (ang. Pulse Field), natkniesz się na długi namiot w środku pola bitwy zniszczonego przez artylerię na które gracz dostaje się z zachodu. Po środku znajduje się wnęka z pojmanym żołnierzem, oraz apteczką. Walizka znajduje się na szczycie beczki na którą patrzy pojmany żołnierz. 10. Na polu pulsacyjnym, walizka znajduje się w ostatnim bunkerze gdzie musisz się udać aby wyłączyć to pole. Informacje ogólne Czasami nie dostaniesz informacji, że dostałeś ten profit, jednakże będziesz go posiadać - sprawdź Pip-Boy'a. Zobacz też * Profity w Fallout 3 Linki zewnętrzne IGN Strategize Video: Find all Ten Intel Cases in Operation Anchorage en:Covert Ops ru:Тайные операции Kategoria:Profity Kategoria:Operation: Anchorage